We were lovers
by queenofclichayy
Summary: When Harry is caught wondering the coridoors by Albus Dumbledore, he learns things about his parents that he's sure to never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for mature scenes.

When Harry is caught wondering at night he finds out a few things about his old professor he'd never have known otherwise. It comes at a great cost. Terrible, but great.

One more night

Harry always seemed to end up in these ridiculous situations. Something about him attracted trouble and tomfoolery of the deepest kind. Trudging along a dark corridor at 3am in the morning, covered by his invisibility cloak, Harry rather wondered if perhaps it was his inability to say no that was to blame. Ron had told him to do it. His fondly freckled best mate had winked and suggested he nip down to the kitchens to ask his good friend Dobby for the some free food.

"Harry," came a voice from behind him. He turned quickly, the hairs on his neck standing up and adrenaline coursing though his veins. Dumbedore was stood behind him, his half moon spectacles glimmering in what little light there was.

"Professor-"

Dumbledore put out a hand to stop him, "Ah ah, no my dear boy, let me speak. I see that you are putting that cloak of your Father's to good use."

Harry blushed, his hear still racing, "Yes sir, I'm sorry. I was just hungry and Ron said-"

"Mr. Weasley sent you? Ah, how fitting. You must have trouble saying no to your oldest and most loyal friend. You spend a lot of time together."

Blushing more, Harry looked down. "Oh no, we're just friends..."

Dumbledore nodded, "Forgive me, I was merely...curious." something seemed to glitter in the old man's eyes, something that stopped Harry's hear from regaining it's usual speed. He swallowed, "Am I in trouble, sir?"

The old man shook his head, "No, Harry. In many ways I was glad to see you frequenting the castle corridors so late. You remind me so of your father, Harry."

"But my mother's eyes..." Harry looked into the twinkling blue eyes of the man before him. His stomach swooped and he looked away, embarrassed. "You were close to them, weren't you? You really knew them...I just...I just feel so much closer to them knowing you knew them, if that makes any sense."

"Of course it makes no sense, but what is that to mean that it doesn't make entirely too much sense to yourself, Harry my dear lad." Harry took a moment, trying to figure out what his old professor meant. He made Harry feel so ignorant sometimes. Often he longed to be able to mentally keep up with the man 400 years his senior. "I knew Lily and James, yes. Very well... in fact, the three of us were lovers."

"You were?" asked Harry, stunned.

Dumbledore nodded with a dignified smile, "Yes. On many occasions we'd all pleasure each other. Why, I believe on occasions that very cloak you're wearing was involved." he added with a cheeky wink.

Harry's mouth fell open, his cheeks redder than ever and the blood racing somewhere very different now.

"You do remind me ever so much of both of them. The things I'd do for another night with them..." Dumbledore was lifting his eyebrows in an all too suggestive manner. Could it be that he was suggesting what Harry thought he was? Surely not...

Harry looked down at the ground, struggling to look his decrepit professor in the eye. When he looked back up, Dumbledore was stark naked and leant against the wall, his love stuck pointing to the starry skies of the Hogwarts ceiling. His eyes widened and he decided he's have to thank Ron for suggesting Harry eat something after all. It seemed that Albus Dumbledore was on the menu...


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was happening so fast, Harry could hardly believe it. He and the elderly professor were kissing, caressing and fondling in the dark corridor..

"Harry, my dear boy, what you're doing is amazing – just like James," he added. Just as thing were really starting to heat up and he dared to hope it felt Albus's wrinkled hands travelling south to his most magical area, they both stopped.

Suddenly they could hear the gentle clop of approaching shoes. Without even needing to think about it, Harry grabbed his discarded cloak and threw it across the two of them. Ignoring the buzz of sexual tension between he and the man he would later name his child after, Harry watched intently through the translucent of the cloak. He quickly spied that that the person intruding on their late-night fumble was non other than his blonde, snotty arch-enemy Draco Malfoy.

His white blonde hair shone in the moonlight which was inexplicably shining in from somewhere. He heard Dumbledore make an sharp intake of breath.

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered, wondering what on earth he was doing up at this time. He'd been rapidly obsessing over the activities of the sexy platinum-haired beauty in front of him. Just exactly what _was _Malfoy doing near the room of requirement?

Harry made to uncover himself and confront him, but Dumbledore held his arm to stop him, "Do not worry, Harry. I will handle this."

Albus's calm voice seemed to steady him, he stared lovingly up into his deep, blue eyes and stroked his ageing face, "I trust you."

"And I trust you, Harry."

With this Albus revealed the two of them with and with a swish of the cloak, they stood behind him, the noise attracting Malfoy's attention and causing him to turn around instantly.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, his voice uncharacteristically high.

"I see Mr. Potter is not the only young man disregarding the rules tonight," Albus said, gently.

"What on earth are you and Potter doing here!?"

"What on earth are you and Potter doing here, _sir_?" Dumbledore corrected him, not unkindly.

"Never mind that," Harry butted in, "what are _you_ doing here, Malfoy? I know you're up to something and I will find out what."

"None of your business, Potter!" Draco said, his expression strange, as though annoyed and yet inexplicably also very turned on. It had taken him this long to notice that both Harry and Dumbledore where both partly naked.

Albus put out an arm to steady Harry as he advanced, "I know what Draco is doing, Harry."

"You do!?" said both boys in unison.

He nodded, serenely, "Yes. Draco is trying to fix the vanishing cabinet in a sinister plot to bring the death eaters into Hogwarts and kill me."

Harry was silent, too shocked to reply, but Draco spoke, "You know? Why have you not said anything?"

Dumbledore did not look perturbed, "Oh, a little of this, a little of that, we will discuss that at a later date. For now, more immediate matters need to be handled. He looked suggestively down at his quivering penis. Tonight, dear boy...is for lovers."

Malfoy blushed, "you want...you want me to join in?"

Albus nodded, but as Malfoy rushed forward eagerly keen to play with his magic wand an arm stopped him, "Mr. Malfoy,"

"Yes?" he said, looking a little bemused at being teased in such a way.

"There will come a time when you will attempt to kill me. Harry will be there too and many of your Death Eater friends as well, but we must pretend this never happened. Do I have your agreement, boys?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both surly, "fine, I suppose."

"Good!" said, Dumbledore, brightly, "then onto the love making, I am sure this will be a most magical night!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. As both boys advanced towards him hungrily he held he penis aloft, "yes...a most magical night, indeed."


End file.
